Facebook Nonsense
by H. F.MunkMadness
Summary: Basic fact: I was bored. Other basic fact: they were bored. Conclusion: we wrote this. Please tell me if this is a good idea or not.


**Facebook Nonsense.**

 **By:**

 **H.**

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ronaldo Gomez.

First post :-)

Feeling: Happy

 _Centurion èl Mernandez likes this._

Toby Seville: Second post.

Samantha èl Mernandez: Lame :-(

Centurion èl Mernandez: Third post...

Samantha èl Mernandez: Centurion! :-(

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ronaldo Gomez.

We're going on a world tour. :-(

Feeling: Scared.

 _Centurion èl Mernandez likes this._

Simon Seville: And _why_ is that?

Ronaldo Gomez: Because I haven't been on one before.

Centurion èl Mernandez: What he actually wanted to say was that Toby AND Miles is coming along.

Alvin Seville: WHAT?! :-(

 _Samantha èl Mernandez likes this._

Samantha èl Mernandez: We're doomed.

Toby Seville: Hey! I heard that!

page_brake

STATUS COMMENT BY: Toby Seville.

I FINALLY found the dislike button.

Feeling: Evil-ish.

Alvin Seville: Wow. Hey Toby, NO ONE CARES!

 _Samantha èl Mernandez, Centurion èl Mernandez and 4 others likes this._

Toby Seville: Hmf.

page_brake

STATUS COMENT BY: Centurion èl Mernandez.

And then they think I'm crazy.

Feeling: Sad.

Brittany Seville: You are.

Centurion èl Mernandez: What is that suppose to mean?

Brittany Seville: You know what it means...

Centurion èl Mernandez: Uuumm no, actually I don't.

Brittany Seville: Whatever.

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Alvin Seville.

HELP ITS THE KRANKEN!

Feeling: Scared.

 _Centurion èl Mernandez likes this._

Brittany Seville: ALVIN GET BACK HERE! OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!

Jennifer True: Wish that I could see that on video. Hahaha...

Simon Seville: We should definitely get a video camera.

Alex Robinson: Centurion happens to have one one. Meet you Larry's house?

Simon Seville: Gladly.

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Toby Seville.

ALVIN DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

Feeling: Frustrated.

 _David Seville likes this._

Alvin Seville: NO!

 _David Seville dislikes this._

Alvin Seville: What da-

Raphael Martinez: Is it just me, or did Dave finally figured out how Facebook works?

Samantha èl Mernandez: Never mind Facebook, where the heck did the dislike button come from?

Centurion èl Mernandez: I have no idea. And since when did Toby know about Alvin NOT doing his homework?

Alvin Seville: Hey! It's not like I DON'T do my homework ALL the time.

Simon Seville: He is visiting for a while.

Centurion èl Mernandez: Oh...

page_brake

 _Ronaldo Gomez has created a new page, Eagle Eye opener. Check it out now!_

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ronaldo Gomez.

I did not want to admit that.

 _Centurion èl Mernandez likes this._

Simon Seville: Why the strangest of names?

Ronaldo Gomez: Well, I'm stuck doing math homework and can't think much of a proper title.

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Samantha èl Mernandez.

Fun fact, odd things appear on Facebook.

Feeling: Weird.

Centurion èl Mernandez: Like what?

Samantha èl Mernandez: Well, you know that _weird_ post Ian shared yesterday...

Centurion èl Mernandez: Oh, that one.

Alvin Seville: Wait what?

Samantha èl Mernandez: Nothing.

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ronaldo Gomez.

IT'S THE TRAILER! ITS FINALLY HERE!

Feeling: Exited.

 _Samantha èl Mernandez, Centurion èl Mernandez, and 1 other likes this._

Brittany Seville: Wait, who like that?

Toby Seville: Me.

Brittany Seville: Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Toby Seville: What?

Ashley Grey: Toby, uh... I don't think you should go to sleep tonight...

Centurion èl Mernandez: Duh duh duuuuuummmmmm...(dramatic music in back ground)

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ashley Grey.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

Feeling: Sad-ish.

Raphael Martinez: Well...

Ashley Grey: Well what?

Raphael Martinez: You kinda did get us all grounded...

Ashley Grey: Hey, was it MY fault Simon fell off the stage AGAIN?

Simon Seville: You know, it actually was...

Ashley Grey: Shut up Simon.

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Theodore Seville.

LET US BE RANDOM!

Feeling: Random-ish.

 _Alvin Seville, Toby Seville and 12 others likes this._

Eleanor Seville: Banana!

Alvin Seville: AHHHHHHH! ITS ALIVE AND WALKING!

Samantha èl Mernandez: Happy New Year!

Toby Seville: It's raining, its pouring, the old man is snoring...

Centurion èl Mernandez: Hey Macarena!

Brittany Seville: Hey I just met you...

Jeanette Seville: And this is crazy...

Raphael Martinez: Achoooooooo...

Ashley Grey: Bless you?

Ronaldo Gomez: I SEE THE LIGHT!

Jennifer True: And the crowd goes AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Theodore Seville: O.O What have I done!?

Ashley Grey: I vote that we definitely do _not_ know these people...

 _Simon Seville likes this._

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Raphael Martinez

If you had superpowers for an hour, what would you be doing?

Feeling: inquiring-ish.

Ashley Grey: I would be flying away from you lot.

Theodore Seville: I would use my powers to stop earthquakes.

Eleanor Seville: Aaaawwww... so cute...

Ronaldo Gomez: I would turn invisible to scare the heck out of everyone.

Ashley Grey: Great (sarcastic)

Ronaldo Gomez: Present company excluded.

Ashley Grey: That is _very_ reassuring...

Alvin Seville: Wait? What'da we talking about?

Centurion èl Mernandez: I have no idea...

Raphael Martinez: Something about superpowers.

Alvin Seville: DUDE! How can you not know what its about. IT'S YOUR POST!

Raphael Martinez: Why are you yelling at me?

Alvin Seville: I'M NOT YELLING!

Raphael Martinez: Well if it's in caps it's kind of yelling...

Alvin Seville: I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! ITS JUST THAT TYPING IN CAPS IS SO FREAKING AMAZING!

Simon Seville: I fail to see the logic in that...

Jeanette Seville: So do I...

Samantha èl Mernandez: Is it just me or is Alvin a little moody today?

page_brake

STATUS UPDATE BY: Ronaldo Gomez

Let's play word association.

Feeling: Strange-ish

 _Raphael Martinez likes this._

Raphael Martinez: Okay. Game on :-|

Ronaldo Gomez: Water.

Raphael Martinez: Fish.

Ronaldo Gomez: Rock.

Raphael Martinez: Lava.

Ronaldo Gomez: Banana.

Raphael Martinez: MINION!

Ronaldo Gomez: JB.

Ronaldo Gomez: Uuuum What? EXCUSE ME!

Raphael Martinez: What?

Ronaldo Gomez: Check your last comment.

Raphael Martinez: OH MY GOODNESS GREATIOUS!

page_brake

 **((** **Authors Note** **: Heeeyyy guys. I know, I know. What I am doing isn't exactly legal according to the website. Buuuuuuut I just wanted to do something that is easy and doesn't take up a lot of time. So yeah, that is what I did. Please tell me (via review or PM) if this is a bad idea or what, or just leave a kind word. Or just tell me the spelling and grammatical errors. Those are always welcome. Ps, if you are wondering who are these strange people that you don't recognise, I tell next time I see you.))**


End file.
